1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is miniature basketball backboards assemblies.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Basketball, a favorite pastime in this country for over a century, is a game in which points are scored by shooting a ball through a horizontally positioned hoop commonly known as a basket. The basket extends from a backboard which has a vertical surface that is sometimes used as a indirect target for "banking" the ball into the basket.
In a standard sized game, the basket is positioned 10 feet above the floor. Because of the space required to play the game, it is played either outdoors or in a gymnasium which is large enough to accomodate a basketball playing area.
Miniature basketball backboard assemblies have been made which bring some of the enjoyment of the game indoors. For example, miniature backboards have been mounted to independent stands which can be placed where there is appropriate space within a room. In another indoor basketball device, a miniature hoop is mounted to an inverted U shaped channel member which is placed over the top of a door. Such devices typically fail to provide sufficient sturdiness during play. Alternatively, indoor miniature basketball mountings of a more permanent nature may tend to disfigure or damage, or otherwise require noticeable modification to the existing indoor structure to which they may be mounted.